kingfallsamfandomcom-20200214-history
Sammy Stevens
Sammy Stevens, first introduced in May 1, 2015, is the co-host of The Sammy and Ben Show at King Falls AM with his partner Benjamin Arnold. He moved to King Falls from "The Big City" to host the show. Formerly known as the DJ "Shotgun Sammy". Appearance Sammy's official appearance is unknown. The only physical appearance known is having a manbun. Fan-art of him often depicts him with dark brown hair and Caucasian. Backstory Arrived in King Falls on May 1st, 2015 after getting lost in Sweetzer Forest by General Abilene. He joined Ben Arnold for the newly formed Sammy and Ben Show on King Falls AM from 2-6 am nightly. He's developed a strong friendship with Ben and considers him brother and best friend. Sammy has a firm hatred for injustice even to the point of fighting and suplexing Mayor Steven Grisham causing him to have "mandatory vacation" for two weeks from the Sammy and Ben Show. Shotgun Sammy Prior to moving to King Falls and becoming a late-night talk show host, Sammy was known as "Shotgun Sammy." The exact details of his old job are unknown, however, in The Empire Strikes Back, Mayor Grisham tries to slander Sammy by playing old audio clips of Shotgun. Audio Clip #1: "You're live with Shotgun, ma'am. I assume you're currently participating in No-Bra-Wednesday?" Audio Clip #2: "N-n-n-n-no, look sir, I don't give a good god damn if your dad is walking on water and making wine in his spare time, we aren't wasting air time on his ass no matter how sick he is. Come on man, where's my producer; are you screening this shit?" Audio Clip #3: "Okay, listen. If you don't like what I'm saying, you can turn the radio off... and then shove it straight up your fucking ass!" The clips imply Shotgun Sammy was offensive and rude, and Sammy often expresses his dislike for his past life, or refuses to talk about it at all. Jack Wright (SPOILERS AHEAD!) Back in his days as Shotgun Sammy, his producer was Jack Wright, the brother of podcaster and journalist Lily Wright, and, unknown to most, Sammy's boyfriend. With the same determination, energy, and fire as Sammy's future producer and co-host, Ben, Jack was an amazing producer, and wanted to help Sammy achieve his dreams. After they "ran away together" to start the Shotgun Sammy show (Much to the anger of Lily and other members of Jack's family.), Jack started to become obsessed with the small, paranormal loaded town of King Falls. It consumed him to the point where his work gradually started to deteriorate, ignoring it in favor of doing more research on the town, to the point where he stopped working on the show all together. While mad and slightly worried, Sammy didn't get help for Jack and his growing obsession, something he later regretted. Determined to learn more, Jack decided to go to the town of King Falls. The morning he was to leave, Sammy woke up in their house to what would later become the worst moment of his life. Jack's duffel bag laid by the front door, his car in the driveway, on and humming, but Jack seemingly vanished into thin air. Jack's disappearance widened the gap between Sammy and Lily, both distraught and angry with the other. After a few months, Sammy decided to look into the town his boyfriend had become so obsessed over, and, after contacting the King Falls AM station owner, Merv, Sammy went to King Falls AM in search of Jack and the truth. Although, once he got there, he didn't quite know where to start, and, not trusting many nor being sure how to ask, he stayed silent about his real reason for being there. After three years, and hearing Debbie say Jack's name and knowing what that implied, Sammy decided to give up on his search, heartbroken and disappointed in himself. He decided not to renew his contract with the station, and left the show. In the following episodes, Ben has started a notebook for saving Jack, much to Sammy's chagrin. During an argument with Lillie in episode 74, it is revealed that Jack and Sammy were actually engaged before his disappearance. Trivia *While Ben runs the official KFAM twitter account, Sammy's personal twitter account is @KingFallsSammy *In Episode 22, Somewhere Under The Rainbow, Sammy said he gave off a "furry vibe". *He used to have a terrier named Wolfington, who liked to mount Sammy's Teddy Ruxpin stuffed bear, and ran away when Sammy was in grade school. *Loves cold weather